1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit bare chip carrier for carrying an integrated circuit bare chip, and in particular, the present invention relates to the integrated circuit bare chip carrier including interconnecting wiring for connecting an integrated circuit on the bare chip installed in the carrier, with exterior of the carrier and having an airtight mechanism for sealing the installed bare chip from the atmosphere around the carrier, to provide for a burn-in test of the bare chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
Usually, a single integrated circuit bare chip is packed in a package of a semiconductor device. However, as circuit density and functional variety of an integrated circuit on the single integrated circuit bare chip increase, a plurality of integrated circuit bare chips begin to be packed in the package. The integrated circuit bare chip will be called "IC bare chip", a plurality of integrated circuit bare chips to be packed to a semiconductor device will be simply called "multi-chips" and a semiconductor device including the multi-chips will be called "multi-chip semiconductor device" hereinafter.
A multi-chip semiconductor device is fabricated as shown in FIG. 1. In FIG. 1, multi-chips (11) are installed on a printed circuit board (PC board) (12) and packed into a package of a multi-chip semiconductor device not depicted in FIG. 1. In installing multi-chips 11, electrodes 111 of each IC bare chip of multi-chips 11 are electrically connected with PC electrodes 121 of PC board 12 respectively, and PC electrodes 121 are connected with outer electrodes, not depicted in FIG. 1, of the package.
In order to obtain high reliability of a semiconductor device, a burn-in test is performed after packaging, for testing whether the semiconductor device operates normally in a range of temperature, such as 100.degree. C..about.200.degree. C. However, when the burn-in test is performed to the multi-chip semiconductor device after packaging, all the multi-chips must be rejected even if one multi-chip is inferior, in other words, the yield rate of production of the multi-chip semiconductor device decreases. This has been a problem in the related art.
Recently, user of semiconductor device tends to fabricate the multi-chip semiconductor device by himself for flexibly responding to functional variety of the multi-chip semiconductor device. Therefore, supplier of semiconductor device is required to perform the burn-in test to the IC bare chip before supplying it to the user. This is another problem newly occurs.